pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Wavemaster
'Wavemaster' A wavemaster has complete control over water and light and can, in a similar to the gaia knight summon multiple weapons that dance around him, however, a wavemaster favors tact and discreetness and can cause the weapons to become invisible or make it appear that there are far more of them or even both at the same time. Making illusionary weapons float around distracting the enemy while the true, invisible ones, strike. Role: '''A wavemaster favors guile and deception over all things using their water blades to take advantage of an opponent in combat. '''Hit Die: '''D8 '''Requirements *'Skills '''Stealth 8 ranks *'Feats Combat Expertise *'Spellcasting '''Must be able to cast 2nd level arcane spells. *'Special 'A wavemaster's abilities cannot be used unless both hands are empty. 'Class Skills A wavemaster adds the following skills to their list of class skills: Bluff (Cha), Spellcraft (Int), Perception (Wis), and Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies' Wavemasters are not proficient with any weapons, any armor, or shields. 'Class Features' Blades of Water '''The wavemaster can summon around them four blades of water with an enhancement bonus equal to the wavemaster's wavemaster level, and the dancing property. They have a base damage of 1d8, a threat range of 2, and count as slashing weapons. These blades gain an attack bonus equal to 1/2 of your highest caster class's primary ability score or 1/2 of your dexterity modifier (whichever is highest). '''Sneak Attack '''At 2nd and 4th level, a wavemaster gets an additional +1d6 sneak attack. '''Water's Guidance '''At 1st level, the wavemaster may move upon water as though he had water walk. He can activate and deactivate this ability at will without using any actions. '''Mirror Blades '''At 2nd level, as a move action, the wavemaster may make his blades appear to have doubled for a number of rounds equal to his level. Any attacks made in this time ignore dexterity bonuses to AC, however, he is not considered flat-footed for the purpose of a sneak attack. '''Invisible Blades '''At 3rd level the wavemaster may now use a standard action to render his blades invisible by bending the light around the water from which they are formed. For rounds equal to half his level, while invisible, the blades now consider any opponent they attack to be flat-footed for the first attack of each blade(allowing for sneak attack damage). In addition to being flat-footed the opponent takes an additional -5 penalty to AC against attacks from these blades. Opponents who can see invisible however, do not take the -5 penalty to AC. '''Blades of Mist At 4th level, the wavemaster may do one of two things, first, he may split the blades in half turning each water blade into two smaller blades of mist dealing 1d4 damage instead of 1d8. However all attacks made with these newly formed blades ignore armor and natural armor of the opponent they are attacking. Alternatively, he may combine four blades into two blades of mist that can be used to cast and deliver two touch spells the wavemaster knows and has prepared as a standard action, however the caster level for these spells is considered to be 3/4 of the actual caster level of the wavemaster. Wall of Blades '''At 4th level, '''the wavemaster may spend a full-round action to double his blades to a maximum of eight and render them invisible. This is a full-defensive action granting him a +8 armor bonus to AC, and requires a standard action to maintain for each round. At 5th level, he may instead use a move action to maintain it as long as he does not make an attack during his standard action. (He may continue to cast spells however.) Also, the blades will deflect the next 8 incoming projectiles that do not miss, however after they have deflected 8 projectiles, you lose the effects and you must spend a full-round action to summon your original four blades once again. '''Shards of Light '''At 5th level, as a move action, wavemaster may shatter all of his blades into 16 smaller ones, he may then, use them to do one of two things before they dissipate. He may attack with all of them against a monster's touch AC, dealing damage as though they were shortswords (1d6) their enhancement bonus becomes +3 for this attack. After which, it takes a wavemaster a full-round action to summon his original four blades back into existance. These blades cannot benefit from sneak-attack damage. Alternatively, he may instead cause the blades to form armor around him granting him a +16 armor bonus to AC and DR 10/piercing, while wearing the blades as armor, he cannot attack with them unless he spends a full-round action to form them back into the original four blades. Also, while wearing them as armor, he has a 30% arcane spell failure for spells with somatic components. Category:Prestige Classes